Debajo de las Sombras
by Lamister
Summary: Luna llena...Daria ten cuidado...susurró...¿Por qué?...Septimo año para lo merodeadores, Voldemort ya esta comenzando su reinado de maldad, James madura, Lily lo querrá?Un año en Hogwarts, el último, amor, suspenso, misterio...Hay que llegar al año siguie
1. Las luces comienzan a apagarse

Debajo de las Sombras

Summary: Luna llena...Daria ten cuidado...-susurró...¿Por qué?...Septimo año para lo merodeadores, Voldemort ya esta comenzando su reinado de maldad, James madura, Lily lo querrá? Un año en Hogwarts, el último, amor, suspenso, misterio...Hay que llegar al año siguiente, antes de que lo peor suceda

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenezcan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

Capitulo 1:- _La Luces comienzan a apagarse_

_-Pronto lo sabrán todos...Fue muy arriesgada aquella matanza, Dumbledore lo sabrá, despues de todo lo conoce desde niño..._

_-Ese viejo entrometido, no estropeara los planes del Señor Oscuro...no,no lo hará, lo se..._

_-¡Nunca lo sabrás con exactitud!Tenemos que prepararnos...Ese estupido de Black, casi lo arruina todo..La niña no debe saberlo..._

_-Lo sé..Lo ha matado?_

_-¿A Black?Si, el muy inútil no ha vivido lo suficiente..._

_-¿Lo suficiente como para qué?_

_-Para extraerle algo a su hermano y matarlo..._

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

_-Ah!_

Despertó,otra vez, esos sueños...¿Black?¿Por qué aparecía él, él y su hermano, o ¿su hermano y él?Tal vez la próxima noche se enteraría...Tal vez. Miro la ventana con tristeza, era luna llena, alguien no lo estaría pasando bien.

Se asomó, y vio al gato blanco...otra vez...

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

Sirius dormía, tranquilo,pero particularmente sobre la mesa. Peter también, James vacilaba un poco, caería pronto, pero estaba recordando, recordando aquella tarde en quinto...

_-¡Hola chicos..!_

James volteó la cabeza, la alegre voz de Layla lo devolvió al mundo.

_-Buenos días..._

_-No muy buenos parecen-_ dijo ella muy contenta- _Si los castigan por dormir en clase les habrá pasado por andar merodeando donde no deben...-_acotó esto último con una sonrisa en el rostro

_-Buenos días Hubert.._

_-¡Ah!Estas vivo Black, pense que te habías muerto o algo por como dormías..._

_-Muy graciosa..._

Sirius bufo...Niña entrometida. Aquella noche había sido fatal Remus había perdido el control y no había sido fácil pararlo, además el cobarde de Peter se había marchado...

Se inclinó...sobre el bol de cereales y comenzo a devorarlo.

Así era casi siempre, por lo menos después de la luna llena...

Sirius Black, era particularmente bello, esa era su descripción, un poco pasado en sus bromas, pero bello y simpatico, y un poco altanero.Medio colegio suspiraba por él, menos Layla y su grupo de amigas, eso a él no le disgustaba, al contrario era bonito poder estar con alguien que no suspire por ti, pero eran personas aburridas en su opinión, y él había cometido el error de decirselo a ellas. Puff...ahora Layla lo odiaba.

Layla, era bonita,simpatica, muy típica en su físico. Ojos miel, cabello chocolate...era de altura mediana, era media en todo...Alumna media, aprobaba en todo, no sobresalia en las materias,exceptuando Cuidado contra Criaturas Mágicas...

Bueno aunque Layla,contradiciendonos un poco,no era tan típica...Era amiga de los merodeadores y estaba en el equipo de Quidditch,ocupaba el puesto de bateadora junto a Sirius..Ahora que no se llevaban bien, las prácticas se volvían un completo desastre,pero eso lo hablaremos más tarde...

Al mismo tiempo en la habitacion de 7mo año de Gryffindor, Daria Sckyar tomaba un baño mientras Lily Evans secaba su larga cabellera roja, y terminaba de cambiarse.

_-¡Apurate Daria o no llegaremos a clase!_

Lentamente Daria salió del baño, y dirigió sus ojos azules a su compañera de habitación.

_-¿Tan tarde es?Pensé que podríamos llegar a desayunar..._

Lily la miro extrañada, e hizo un gesto. Daria comprendió. Ella no era de desayunar mucho, su unico motivo para estar en la mesa de Gryffindor era para tomarse algo tibio y conseguir el profeta.

Lily suspiró.

_-Se que te gusta leerlo-_ murmuraba mientras Daria se cambiaba- _Pero últimamente has estado más atenta de lo normal..._

_-Él es el que ahora está más atento, no voy a bajar la guardia..._

_-Pensé que considerabas Hogwarts seguro..._

_-Ya han pasado dos meses desde que empezamos, los Slytherins no están muy tranquilos que digamos, y la prensa no ayuda...Ya has visto lo que le ha pasado a Potter._

_-Ni me hables de él, últimamente no he tenido motivo para insultarlo..._

_-Él pobre se ha resignado, y maduro, yo sabía que tal vez era bueno en el fondo, aún así, yo jamás le reprocharé lo de Snape..Siempre estuve de acuerdo, ese estúpido..._

_-Bueno solo espero de él que logre calmar a Layla o no ganaremos la copa...Black está furioso, ya dejó a un miembro de él equipo en la enfermería..._

_-No me interesa, solo quiero que Potter encuentre al gato blanco..._

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

_-¡Pensé que no llegaban!_

Layla estaba sentada junto a Jennifer Stuart, una chica simpatiquisima, pero que quería hablar sobre el chico que quería y se había sentado junto a ella para interrogarla sobre Black en sus entrenamientos.Layla parecía dormida.

Lily y Daria se sentaron delante de ellas. Lily le dedicó una sonrisa.

_-Espero que Flitwick no tarde...estoy muy emocionada por saber cómo nos fue en el trabajo que nos mandó hacer..._

_-Bah, no me interesa creo que me fue bien- _dijo Layla sin importancia_- Despues de todo era un trabajo compartido con Binns, así que esta vez si sabremos de que hablara en su clase-_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Lily rió, y entabló una conversacion con ella y con Jennifer, Daria se abstuvo. Ella era más tranquila se dedico a acomadar sus cosas.

Miro a su derecha, Sirius y James hablaban animadamente con Peter, Remus no estaba,...Cada día confirmaba más su teoría, bueno, cada día creía que era más acertada.

_-¡Daria, Daria!_

Se giro, su cabello de un color lila pálido le caía sobre el rostro, se lo acomodo.El flequillo le habia crecido tendría que cortarlo...Miró a Lily, le hacía señas,Snape la estaba mirando.

_-Mierda-_murmuró

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

Odiaba tener que compartir las clases de Encantamientos con los Slytherins, eran una de sus favoritas, despues claro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,pero por suerte ese día no tendría que compartirla, estaba en la enfermería descansando de su noche anterior.

Ella lo había seguido hace una semana, y cuando la descubrió ella ni se inmutó ni nada, ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, desde aquella vez en primer año que no solía hablarle mucho...Le gustaba su presencia, pero ella reuhia a él, ¿o a todos?No lo sabía, solo sabía que la había visto con Snape...hablando, ¿o solo eso?

Muchas preguntas atormentaban su cabeza, decidió dormir un poco más, era lo único que no lo atormentaba, por ahora...

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

_-Entrenamiento de Quidditch,que fea situación...-_Meditaba Layla mientras se colocaba el traje.

Volviendo al tema que dejamos, Layla Hubbert era la golpeadora del equipo Gryffindor, junto a Sirius Black, y a causa de su terrible relación los entrenamientos eran una campaña de guerra. Pero hablemos de algo mas interesante y positivo. James Potter, entró al equipo en 2do año, había demostrado su gran habilidad para atrapar la snicht y en quinto año había logrado el puesto de Capitán ,habiendose retirado Elian Wood, quien dejó en su puesto de guardián a su hermano menor, Marc Wood, el cual jugaba de una manera muy particular, ya que habia logrado el Starfish and Stick, una jugada bastante peligrosa que él desempeñaba de una manera extraordinaria.

Además de nuestros problematicos golpeadores, él excelente Capitán y un maginifico guardian, se encontraban a su vez los tres cazadores: Mina Ryan, Servio Morrison y Chiara Woospen, tres chicos de de 5to año que habían sido el gran descubrimiento de James como talentos para el Quidditch.

Volviendo al campo de juego, Mina tarareaba una canción, Servio la observaba y Chiara limpiaba su escoba, estaban aburridos(Chiara parecía molesta), las sesiones de entrenamiento parecían las horas de psicología de Sirius y Layla quienes discutían un movimiento de Quidditch que James había planteado.

_-Se callan!-_ exclamó Marc harto_- Mirá James, entrenalos separados, no lo sé, yo creo que deberíamos cambiar un poco la segunda parte de la estrategia,pero el resto es perfecto para intimidar a los Slytherins. Vamos a hacerle comer tierra a Worren...-_murmuró luego con una sonrisa en la cara, se refería al capitán de las serpientes, White Worren.

Sirius lo miró con desprecio, pero luego hizo una mueca que indico que había comprendido la indirecta. Layla le dirijío una mirada de odio y montó su escoba, él suspiro, tendrían que superar sus problemas, o sino tendría que ver la cara de placer del estupido de Worren...Y eso lo sulfuraría.

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

_-¿Qué sabes de Él?_

_-Más que tu Sckyar...Por lo menos se que lo que veo es cierto..._

Daria se apoyó sobre la pared fría y oscura, Snape le sería util, pero no le gustaba relacionarse con él, suspiró.

_-Mira Snape...No estoy desesperada por saber las cosas, solo quiero algun dato, concreto y muy irregular, que me ayude a buscar más cosas, más datos, solo quiero saber quién o qué es el gato blanco, y Potter no esta ayudando mucho..._

_-Potter es un fracasado y lo sabes..._

_-No, no lo es, no será totalmente de mi agrado pero me ha ayudado mucho..._

_-Sckyar, lo poco que sé tiene precio y sabes cual es, si lo quieres saber, pagalo._

_-Lo voy a pensar- _murmuró ella indecisa,pero segura de si misma, dirigiendo sus ojos zafiro a los oscuros y vacíos de Snape_- Pero no te prometo nada._...

_-Como tu quieras Sckyar,nos vemos en Ecantamientos-_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

Daria lo observó marcharse, necesitaba a Snape, pero era un precio muy alto el que pedía.

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

_-¡¡¡Hay mucha tareaaaaaaaaa...!-_lloriqueo Layla- _Necesito a Iris aquí..._

_-¿Qué hay de mí?-_ pregunto recelosa Lily

Lily y Layla se encontraban comiendo mientras estaban en un intento de hacer la tarea de Transformaciones, materia que no se le daba del todo bien a Lily.

_-Eres demasiado arisca Lily, por eso Potter se canso de ti-_ dijo Layla sacando la lengua

_-¡¡Serás...!-_ Lily comenzo a lanzarse libros con Layla, hasta que Daria y Iris hicieron su aparición

_-¡Calmense, alcornoques!-_ les gritó Daria- _Iris les tiene un chisme para contarles..._

Lily y Layla cambiaron inmediatamente su expresión en el rostro y la miraron como si les hubiese traído chocolate.

_-Dumbledore insiste en hacer un baile para Halloween, con pretexto de que es una forma de mostrar que no pasa nada, que toda va estar bien..._

_-Ese viejito siempre tiene esperanzas-_ mumuró Layla-_Dentro de todo no es una buena noticia...los bailes son unos nudos de gente terrible, ¿Qué más tienes?_

_-Black tiene nueva novia..._

_-¡¡Pero niña!Cosas buenas debes traer, que Black es mujeriego no es nueva..._-la interrumpió Layla

_-¡Pero ya lo sé!_-exclamó Iris enfadada_-¡El problema es que la chica es ni mas ni menos que Chiara Woospen!_

Layla se atraganto..

_-¡No me jodas Iris!¡Chiara no puede ser!-_Layla estaba euforica- _Cómo diablos, voy a matar a Black..._

_-Lo peor es que Chiara ha tenido una pelea con James, según él no pueden salir ya que ambos son miembros del equipo, y James esta seguro que Sirius la dejará._

Layla parecía meditar...

_-Además-_acotó Lily_- ya tiene bastante problemas Potter con Layla y Sirius._

Layla parecía estar imaginando algo...

_-Aun así no hay problema, según Black es solo una salida, pero Potter ha perdido los estribos, casi lo asesina-_ comentó Iris- _Para ese chico el Quidditch es mas importante que su propia vida --_

Layla parecía furiosa...

_-Yo creo que Black puede hacer lo que quiera, mientras que no perjudique al equipo y tenga las cosas claras con Chiara-_ habló al fin Daria, quien se habia dedicado a leer...

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOY A ASESINAR A BLACK!-_exclamó despues de su extenso cambio de expresiones faciales Layla

_-¿Por qué?-_ inquirió con curiosidad Daria

_-White Worren me había ofrecido una salida con él a Hogsmeade, pero Black y Potter me convencieron de que no debía hacerlo por el equipo, rechaze a White_

_-¡Worren es un Slytherin!-_exclamó indignada Iris

_-Según tu la semana pasada era el chico mas atractivo y simpatico de Slytherin_-murmuró Daria burlandose de ella.

_-Siempre dices lo que hay que decir en el momento correcto-_ Lily le sonrió a Daria- _Mira Layla si a ti te sigue interesando Worren, ve y pídele disculpas y ofrecele ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana._

Iris hizo una mueca, el próximo partido era contra Slytherin.

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

_-Lo siento, no he podido, Daria...-_James vaciló_- No tuve tiempo y no tengo ganas...Tal vez más adelante pueda ayudarte,perdoname._

_-No hay problema, seguiré sola-_ Daria miró la Luna, esto significaba que tendría que recurrir a Snape, o tal vez no.

James la observó, era bastante rara siempre lo habia sido, ademas de ser metamorfamaga, desde siempre había usado su cabello de color lila pálido, según Iris era lo único que había cambiado, sus ojos penetrantes y misteriosos de color zafiro eran suyos, pero Daria Sckyar era misteriosa, muy misteriosa.

Era bonita pero siempre se escondía no era del tipo de chica que reía por todo, saltaba alegre po ahí o se emborrachaba. Era callada, solo hablaba para decir lo justo en el momento correcto, generalmente solía encerrarse a escuchar música muggle( Que James creía que Lily le había mostrado ya que era de una familia de magos), o iba Hogsmeade a buscar libros o cosas que solo ella sabía de donde venían, la mayoría la veía como la rarita, pero Sirius solía llamarla: "El ramo de Violetas que sobrevivió al invierno" por su fría actitud, aún así James siempre había disfrutado su companía.

La miro de soslayo, ¿Qué escondía esa chica de mirada fría y pensamientos inteligentes?¿De donde venía?¿Qué sentía? ¿Por qué Evans la consideraba su mejor amiga?

Daria lo miro, él lo sabia, debajo de la sombra de sus pensamientos había un secreto...

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

_A mí personalmente me gusta esta historia, se que es rara, no prensento demasiado a mis personajes(Daria ha sido solo el punto de vista de James) y es una historia muy dispersa en la que faltan pedazos para comprenderla toda, aún así es mi favorita, ya se que no dejaran reviews, pero si llegan cinco lo sigo._

_Debo aclarar que aquellos posos sin aclarar se explicaran a medida trazcurra la historia, falta saber muchaaaaaas cosas de los personajes y las distintas relaciones,intente darle un toque misterioso para mostrar la idea de la historia, que ve mas serio el tema de Lord Voldemort,él cual esta saliendo a la luz._

_Ojala les guste y desde ya (si estan leyendo) gracias por leer, me gustaría muchisimo que den su opinión y sus esperanzas sobre este fic.._

_Tardaré en subir los otros fics, a causa de que los estoy volviendo a escribir, yo siento que con el tiempo mejore en mi forma de escribir(no escribo bien,peor mejor que antes) Por lo tanto siento ganas de redactar mejor lo que yo imaginaba en mis otras historias que no quedo tan claro...Mis disculpas desde ya..._

_Bueno saludos a los que leen y pierden su tiempo._

_Lamister_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas_

_Miembro de Orden Merodeadora_

_Administradora de La Legión Merodeadora_

_11:05 PM_

_Buenos Aires,Argentina_

_1/05/05_


	2. Reflejos de una Luz Verde I parte

Debajo de las Sombras

Summary: Luna llena...Daria ten cuidado...-susurró...¿Por qué?...Septimo año para lo merodeadores, Voldemort ya esta comenzando su reinado de maldad, James madura, Lily lo querrá?Un año en Hogwarts, el último, amor, suspenso, misterio...Hay que llegar al año siguiente, antes de que lo peor suceda

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenezcan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

Capítulo 2:- _Reflejos de Una Luz Verde I parte_

¿Qué se escondía debajo de los pensamientos de Daria Sckyar? Ni ella lo sabía, pero Snape estaba resuelto a enterarse.

Por eso esa noche se habían encontrado en el lago, y mientras él arrojaba piedras al lago, ella se dedicaba a analizar la media luna.

_-Bueno Snape...¿Qué querías decirme? Porque sabes perfectamente que yo todavía no me he decidido..._

_-Mira sé que esto no es necesario...Pero sé algo sobre el gato blanco, una pista...creo que tienes razón, no te pido nada a cambio,descubrelo tu sola.._

_-¿Qué sabes?_

_-No sé si es un ser vivo...creo que es una metamorfosis o algo por el estilo...Y esta relacionado con un mago oscuro..._

_-Eso es más que suficiente Snape,te lo agradezco, hasta Encatamientos-_murmuró ella y salió corriendo hacia el castillo

Sanpe la vió irse...que rara era esa chica...

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Hogwarts; Iris,Lily y Daria desayunaban en el Gran Comedor cuando una alegre Layla las interrumpió.

_-¡Si!Cita con White Warren para este sábado..._

-_Y cita con el campo de quidditch para el sábado siguiente-_ sonrió Daria_- Potter no va a estar contento..._

_-Pues que se pudran si Black puede salir con Chiara,porque..._

_-Ya nos sabemos el discursito entero Layla,ahorratelo-_musitó Iris- _No se ustedes pero yo corró a Pociones con Slughorn,estamos llegando muy justo_

_-Te acompaño-_dijo Layla

Daria simplemente murmuró:

_-Esperaré a Lily._

Lily le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento...La miró y le dijo:

_-Parece que ya se entero,¿Crees que este molesto?_

_-Sin duda,aun así creo que si tu hablas con él se le pasará el enojo-_ la miró de soslayo_- Sabes Lily, Slughorn te perdonará si llegas tarde pero no a mi,así que marcho derechito hacia allí.._

Y sonriendole,desapareció.

Lily miró hacia donde se encontraban los merodeadores; Sirius y James discutían y una de sus multiples enamoradas les contaba todo, era una Slytherin.

Lily meditó,hacia tiempo que no hablaba con Potter...lo extrañaba, y odiaba darse cuenta que Daria nunca fallaba en sus opiniones.Tomo aire y se dirigió hacia ellos.

_-¡No me importa, prohibele salir con Worren!No solo nos perjudicará como equipo y como compañeros de casa, sino también perjudicará su relación!-_exclamó Chiara

_-¡No debería importarnos su relación!¡Es el orgullo Griffyndor lo que cuenta!-_acotó Sirius

James meditaba serio la situación.Lily decidió acercarsele.

_-Disculpa Potter,¿podría hablar contigo?_

Todos los presentes se giraron a mirarla, impresionados. Potter parecía estar en el mismo estado.

_-Claro-_musitó

Ambos se alejaron del lugar y se dirigieron a Pociones.

_-No sé cuál es el motivo de tu visita,pero me salvaste de una situación agoviante._

_-Es sobre eso por lo que he venido a hablarte._

_-No me vengas con que ella tiene derecho porque..._

_-Me sé más el discursito de Layla que tú-_James rió

_-Mirá Potter, deja que Layla salga con él, tu sabes que acabaran peleado y dejandolo por las diferencias de casa y tu sabes que ella jamás los traicionaría;además, bueno, tú sabes, con el tema de la rivalidad con Sirius.Créeme no es nada serio, si así fuese lo hubiese aceptado la primera vez...-_concluyó dirigiendole una sonrisa

_-Supongo que por esta vez se permitirá esto, tendré que tranquilizar a Sirius-_ suspiró apenado_-Gracias Evans.._

_-Lily_

_-James entonces_

Y dicho esto entraron a Pociones.

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

Lily y Daria conversaban animadamente cuando Layla entró furiosa.

_-Fue el peor de los entrenamientos,¡Cómo odio a Black!_

Daria rió, Lily bufó.

_-Deberías hablar con él y aclarar sus diferencias, el pobre de James terminará en el loquero, lo están volviendo loco..._

Layla la miró sorprendida.

_-¿Ahora es James?_

Lily se sonrojó, y en el momento oportuno, Iris llegó.

_-¡Daria!_

Daria la miró

_-¿Si?_

_-Lupin te espera en el pasillo del primer piso, me dijo que tenía algo urgente que decirte._

Daria la miró extrañada, luego sonrió y se fue de la habitación.

_-¿Por qué crees que la llamo?_

_-No lo sé_-dijo Lily-_pero tal vez tiene algo que ver con sus conversacion con Snape.._

_-Si,pensé que lo odiaba..._

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

Estaba asustado...Si Snape decía la verdad,¿Cuánto sabía Daria Sckyar?Comenzó a sudar, estaba asustado...

La vió venir caminando, cuando esta llego le hiso una seña para que lo siguiese hasta una parte oscura del pasillo.

_-¿Por qué me has llamado Lupin?_

_-¿Cuánto sabes?¿Cómo lo supiste?¿Cuánto te contó Snape?_

Daria,por primera vez en muchos años,mostró una expresión en el rostro, estaba sorprendida.

_-Entonces...¿Tú eres el gato blanco?_

Remus la miró idiotizado,sorprendido..y se quedó callado..

_-¿Qué?¡Dios no!¿Cómo sabes sobre él? Y..._

_-Oh,entonces eres un licantrop.._

Remus le tapo la boca.¡Ella lo sabía! ¿Qué haría?

Ambos se miraron curiosos, de la nada escucharon voces, eran prefectos si los descubrían hablando allí les quitarían puntos.Daria reaccionó, e inesperadamente besó a Remus. Este comprendiendo le correspondió.

_-Oh,solo son dos chicos de septimo besandose, vayamos al tercer piso,me parece que Peaves dijo que allí estaban tres alumnos rompiendo trofeos-_murmuró Sarah Morrison,la hermana melliza de Servio, que cursaba quinto año en Ravenclaw y era su prefecta.

Una vez se alejaron, ambos se separaron, a Remus el corazón le latía muy rápido, no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar a todo.

_-Guardaré tu secreto Lupin, nos vemos el sábado a las ocho en la torre de astronomía-_ y dicho esto Daria Sckyar desapareció por los pasillos

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

Era viernes ,y tan solo faltaban dos semanas para el partido. James dibujaba aburrido snitches mientras Bins les hablaba sobre el trabajo práctico que habían tenido que entregar.Alzó su mirada y la dirigió hacia dos bancos adelanto suyo.Miraba a Lily Evans,disfrutando su delgada figura, mirando como reía con los comentarios de Layla sobre como besaría a White Worren, como sus ojos verdes brillaban...La quería, pero sabía que no era correspondido, ¿o sí?

Lily se sintió observada, volteó su cabellera rojiza para encontrarse con la mirada de James, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon..

_-¿Qué decías Sirius?_

_-Que voy a partirle la cara a Worren, ese maldito engreído..._

_-Mmm...No creo que sea lo mejor,Layla va a enfadarse_

_-Que se enfade se lo merece por traidora._

James gruño, miró a su amigo Remus, parecía nervioso desde el lunes y no paraba de mirar a Daria, quien no mostraba señales de notarlo, o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Estaba decidido,le preguntaría a Lily si podría ayudarlo a a veriguar que había pasado entre Daria y Remus,así podría acercarse a ella.

Cuando se disponía a hablar con ella, noto que Daria no reaccionaba ante el masivo miedo de Remus,pero que si ante el hecho de cruzarse con Snape, y a Remus le ocurría lo mismo.¿Qué había hecho el Slytherin?¿A dónde había reflejado sus verdes pensamientos?

_----------------------------------------- O O O O O O -------------------------------------_

_Me han alegrado los 6 reviews que me han llegado!Muchas gracias en serio! Aunque fueron pocos cada uno de ellos dio tal elogio que fue como si fuesen miles, muchas gracias de verdad!_

_Este capitulo estuvo raro...pero es el comienzo de otro:Pel siguiente estará mejor...y tendrá más de Lily y de James, si se torna muy serio me avisan...por que me costó muchisimo escribirlo!Pronto hablaré más profundamente sobre cada personaje...ojala me dejen aunque sea cinco reviews..les agradecería una opinión o duda, por que en el próximo capitulo respondo reviews._

_Atte,_

_Lamister_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas_

_Miembro de Orden Merodeadora_

_Administradora de La Legión Merodeadora_

_11/09/05_

_Buenos Aires,Argentina_


End file.
